starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:StarCraft: Ghost Academy
Interview: Starting 2010? Source: http://www.comicon.com/ubb/ubbthreads.php?ubb=showflat&Number=530389 Kimera 757 (talk) 13:33, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Timing and Rifles May as well keep it in the same section. Sorry for any title hijacking.--Hawki 08:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I believe DeCandido's statement about the timing of Ghost Academy to be correct. The last two chapters of StarCraft: Ghost: Nova mainly focus on her six months after she joined the Ghost Academy, but they include her two-and-a-half years of training, things like starting vulture training, etc. Nova would have been trained from mid 2500 to late 2502 (so, two-and-half years). From Frontline Volume 4 we learn she is in a "fourth year" class, and ghost training usually takes four years, so this is probably her last year there (which would be 2502), still falling within the last two chapters of StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) In regards to timing, it states chapters 18 and 19, not the last two (which would be 19 and the epilogue). 18 covers Nova's start at the academy while 19, while not strictly chronological, only goes as far as six months and Nova saying goodbye to Mal. This is before the Brood War and the manga clearly takes place after it. As such, I think the statement's outdated and/or null. As for the rifle, I seriously doubt it's an AGR-14 and strongly suspect it's a C-20A. In the cover and interior artwork, the guns the crew are using lack the standard AGR's handle and have long, holed barrels. This could be the heavier AGR as seen in artwork and the intro to Ghost but they certainly don't look heavy. Also, their scopes are more circular while the AGR seems to have a more rectangular one. So yeah. I'd say it's the C-20A.--Hawki 08:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) When it comes to the timing, while it only takes a sentence or two to cover, it actually goes beyond the six month period, right after Kelerchian leaves. Nova took longer than six months to start learning some skills. Given the C-20A's cancellation (it was canceled early in Ghost's development) I'm a bit leery even saying it still exists. I think we should just wait for the book to come out and see what they call the rifle. (It'll be a bit embarrassing if they're calling it an AGR-14, or even generic assault rifle.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ghost itself was cancelled but aspects of it have been brought back left, right and center. It's fair to say that the C-20A is one of them, considering that Kerrigan uses one in WoL and Joss is holding one in the comic. In addition, the AGR uses jacketless slugs while the rifle Nova is firing is ejecting shell casings, making it (theoretically) impossible for it to be an AGR.--Hawki 10:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Simulation? Looking at the scans, I think the operation may be a simulation. Tosh is shot and on page 21, his body can be seen alongside Kath's. I think it may be wise to revert/change edits in light of this, though given the scope of such a task, thought it best to get feedback.--Hawki 10:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Logically it could very well be a simulation, but that doesn't explain why Nova thought she'd be able to use her telepathy against the marines (or why holograms would bother with psi-screens), nor why Tosh thought being a "damn fine teep" would be useful. (The only person able to mentally contact computers is Lio Travski.) Also, in FL 4, the senator looked really ticked off that one of his aides died. So, it's 50/50? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC)